


Arabella

by Madworld



Series: Song one-shots [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:17:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madworld/pseuds/Madworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But you are dealing with it all Stiles. You're allowed to struggle"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arabella

Pairing: Stydia  
Song: Arabella by Arctic Monkeys 

Transfixed was a good word to describe the way Stiles felt about Lydia. 

He knew she didn’t need a boyfriend. 

She was living life just fine on her own. 

He wasn’t her “missing half”. 

She was already whole. 

She shook things off and put new things on without a second thought. 

And when things did require a second thought she was strong enough to work through her problems without a boyfriend. 

That wasn’t the image she projected but it was what he saw burning beneath her masks.

And although she was fine being on her own it didn't mean that she didn't get lonely. 

She wasn’t open about it but she respected him too and his ability to deal with the awful things life threw his way. 

And when he felt like he couldn’t deal with everything the supernatural world pushed at them she would console him in her soft voice.

 

“But you are dealing with it all Stiles. You’re allowed to struggle.”

 

They were both strong people because they both knew that not being able to deal with things was ok.

Anxiety, loneliness, fear, anger and guilt were the parts of life that weren’t often talked about but they understood. 

Together they would be unstoppable or that was the feeling he got when he stood next to and they breathed cool crisp autumn air as Scott looked in their eyes and they saw the mountains of trust he held in their brown landscapes. 

Stiles was happiest in his old beaten up jeep with Lydia in the seat beside him, pretending to be snooty about the fact that the left door clanked slightly as the vehicle roared down the roads. 

The way the setting sun would catch her strawberry blonde hair would make it’s soft tones glow vibrantly like copper. 

Her long lashes would create spindly shadows that danced across her cheeks and when she caught him staring she would purse her lips in a smile and tell him not to crash.


End file.
